Organization 13's Insanity Days
by ComedyWriter
Summary: This story is about our third group of heros. See how they spend their time and what crazy plans they will come up in each day.


(I will go to Pattaya with my family on this Saturday for my birthday. So I have to go before my school will open on Aug 9.)

Organization 13's Insanity Days.

Characters Introduction.

**Xemnas**: He is the superior of the team. He is not hyper like Lance from Elite Four's Insanity Days or not all the time that he come up with a stupid idea like Pain from Akatsuki, but the only thing is Xemnas is a pie lover in Insanity Days stories. Trust me you don't want to steal Xemnas's pie.

**Favorite Lines**: Did anyone see my pie? Where is my pie? What in Kingdom Hearts name is going on here? I am the superior here.

**Xigbar**: The most hot head guy in this team and a good friend of Demyx. He might be the same as Koga (Elite Four.) that's because he love beer alot but the only thing is sometime…no everytime when get piss off he will shoot the person who make him piss. He always call Marluxia gay or something like that.

**Favorite Lines**: Damn you! Head shot! Beer? BEER!

**Xaldin**: He is a very quiet guy in this team and he always be the one who need to cook food for everybody in morning, afternoon and even dinner…Well he is a good friend for everyone.

**Favorite Lines**: So…I have to cook, right? Ok? I think I will go and watch TV.

**Vexen**: The only scientist in the team. He is alway fighting with Marluxia for no reason and sometime he might experiment you so you might want to run away or else you will be the victim like Marluxia and Demyx.

**Favorite Lines**: Oh I believe that you will love to be my helper in this experiment… I think I want some ice-cream.

**Lexaeus**: He is a very very silent person just like Xaldin. He always like to help Zexion about the higher book that on top of the bookshelf because…you know…Zexion is short. Oh! And he always like to play with Demyx when Demyx feel bored.

**Favorite Lines**: …..Oh may I help?

**Zexion**: He always like to read his book but if you piss him off he might lock you in his book with a bunch of enemies inside there. Lexaeus always need to help him about the bookshelf because he can't grasp books by himself. Even all people in Organization 13 have no heart but Zexion always has a heart attack if he get shock or scare by a loud sound or something very scary.

**Favorite Lines**: Why do they need to build a bookshelf that is so high like this!

**Saix**: He always stand with Xemnas and help him about some paperwork or bill or something like that…Saix might doesn't talk alot but don't ever never call him puppy or he might kill you with his berseker.

**Favorite Lines**: Look like I have to go buy your pie again. Shut up or I will bite you…

**Axel**: He is a hot head guy but not much as Xigbar. Axel like to stand or play with Roxas and he don't really like Marluxia that much so sometime he burn Marly's garden and that is one reason why Axel need to run for his life. Axel always nickname Marluxia as Gay reaper or pretty boy.

**Favorite Lines**: Holy Flaming Panties! Burn BBQ Burn! Roxas where are you?

**Demyx**: He is the most kind and cheerful person in this team but sometime he can be hyper as Tobi and he is a cookie lover like Bruno too. He is friend of Axel and good friend for everyone but Zexion, Vexen and Larxene think that he is annoy and a trouble maker. He always nickname everyone.

**Favorite Lines**: Am I a good boy! Marly? I think we should play game! Xiggy,Zexy,Vexy,Roxy come on join me!

**Luxord**: He is the second hyper person and he always cheat when he play poker everytime with his friends. Marluxia is the his best friend because Marluxia is the only one who always play games with him, for the other they just don't want because they always lost in poker everytime. The only game he lost is chess Marluxia always win him but Luxord still always try to beat Marluxia in chess.

**Favorite Lines**: So…Anyone want to play poker! Mar-Mar let play chess!

**Marluxia**: He is the only person who get a lot of nicknames. Mar-Mar from Luxord and Larxene, Marly from Axel, Demyx and Xigbar, Gay reaper and pretty boy from Axel and Xigbar. In this story he is the master of chess and sometime he can be alittle psycho if you burn or freeze his graden but he don't really mind about nicknames. He call Axel as Hedgehog

**Favorite Lines**: Dude! I am not gay! What, Chess again? I think I need ice tea to calm my nerves… Oh come on, I am grim reaper.

**Larxene**: She is the only girl and hot head in this team. She can be bossy and say fool like Karen and…well a lot of people scare of her Xigbar and Demyx scare of Larxene the most. She is very evil more than Marluxia, she call Marluxia as Mar-Mar cause she is Marluxia friend same as Luxord.

**Favorite Lines**: Fools! Yes, I know I am pretty and intelligent, Mar-Mar. Get your ass down here!

**Roxas**: He is a friend of Axel but sometime he get piss by Axel because Axel is annoying. Tell the true Roxas is quite the normal one but sometime he like to join some stupid plan with Axel or the other, like hiding things, burn Marluxia's graden and eat Xemnas's pie.

**Favorite Lines**: Axel! Go away Marly… Did you said plan?

Warning.

(This joke is first used by roger in IMP episode 30, Trust me I laugh so hard.)

In this story you will see a lot of this joke: (Name or thing) With (Name or thing) How could you! *runs off and crying while it's raining and "died in your arms" plays* Oh yeah other thing after this joke Marluxia always need to laugh so hard eveytime when he see that.

**Example**:

Luxord: Xigbar? With a glass of wine? How could you! (Runs off and crying while it's raining and "died in your arms" plays)

**Other Example:**

Xemnas: Number 13? with my pie? How could you! (Runs off and crying while it's raining, and "died in your arms" plays)

Marluxia: Roxas! With AXel? Carry on. *Staring*


End file.
